


Homecoming

by BirdOfHermes



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Extraction (2020), Tyler Rake - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Happy Ending, Interracial Relationship, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Revenge, Spoilers, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: Nik Khan unwittingly walks into a surprise homecoming. Missing scene from the end of Extraction (2020).
Relationships: Tyler Rake/Nik Khan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this and no one cares about this ship except me. So fuck it. I wrote it anyway. Come at me, slut.

_I think I'll find another way_

_There's so much more to know_

_I guess I'll die another day_

_It's not my time to go_

_For every sin, I'll have to pay_

_A time to work_

_A time to play_

_I think I'll find another way_

_It's not my time to go_

_-"Die Another Day" by Madonna_

She knew something was off when she reached the front door.

It wasn’t obvious. Actually, there wasn’t a single physical clue at all that something in her home was different. She just reached for the doorknob and a vibration traveled up her spine as if it were a tuning fork. Her threshold just… _felt_ different.

And by now, Nik Khan knew to trust her instincts.

She slipped her gun out of her purse and flattened her body to the side of the entry way. She slipped the keys in and turned the lock, letting it make an obvious click. No gunfire. No reaction. No sound at all, in fact. She shut her eyes and listened for a few seconds. Nothing.

Nik pushed the door the rest of the way open and listened some more. Stillness inside. Not a peep.

She counted to three and darted inside, closing the front door. Nothing in the den. She swept the room, checking for anything out of place, and still didn’t detect anything. She checked the living room next, the hallway, the closets on the way. Her heart thrummed in her ears as she continued through the hallway towards the kitchen.

Someone was leaning up against the counter. A man. Very tall. Very broad. But his posture was completely relaxed, slouching, almost lazy.

Almost like…

“Hey, Nik,” Tyler said quietly, a half-smile on his lips.

Nik froze in place.

Three months. It had been three months since he fell over the side of the bridge and hit the water.

And it had only been a week since she killed Asif.

Tyler Rake was alive.

And in her kitchen.

She stood there with the gun pointed at him, speechless, as seconds dripped off the clock. He didn’t move, perhaps expecting that she’d shoot him out of pure anger and grief that he’d survived and hadn’t contacted her the minute he’d lived through the extraction. Once the fact finally sunk in, she moved quickly.

Nik clicked the safety on and dropped the gun on the island counter. She marched over to the towering giant and hugged him with every bit of her strength.

Tyler gave a start. He hadn’t expected that. Nik was definitely not the kind for an embrace. But he smiled nonetheless and wound his long arms around her small form, sinking into her warmth. She buried her face in his chest and just breathed in his scent, trying to calm down and convince herself this wasn’t the recurring dream she’d had a hundred times.

“Wow,” Tyler muttered into her dark, perfumed hair. “I should die more often.”

The joke normally would have made her say something scathing, but she didn’t. She wasn’t done anyway.

Nik reached up, grabbed both sides of his face, and pulled him down into a long, messy, passionate kiss.

Tyler almost toppled over from shock.

He didn’t resist. Instead, he slid his hand up along her spine and over her shoulder blades, rubbing the spot between them, pulling her waist in closer so she could stand comfortably between his legs as she kissed him with all the fire in the world. She ran her fingertips over his shorn hair, constantly dragging him closer, as if trying to meld them into just one single being. He was absolutely breathless by the time she pulled away.

“What’d you do that for?” he asked.

“Should have done it before I thought you were dead,” Nik said. “Wasn’t sure I’d get another chance.”

Tyler smiled. “Well, now. There’s a reason to live, alright.”

He cupped her cheek, running his thumb over her cheekbone. “I heard about Asif. Thank you. Would’ve been my next move, but I see you took care of that just fine.”

“It was the right thing to do for the kid,” she murmured. Her fingers curled where they rested on his shirt. “And I thought he took you from me.”

“You know me. I always come home.” He bumped his forehead with hers, smirking. “Especially now that I know who I belong to.”

Nik huffed. “That is not what I meant.”

“That is exactly what you meant and you’re right. I’ve always been yours, Nik. Just didn’t have my head on straight enough to realize it.”

“And it took you getting shot in the neck and falling off a bridge to do that?” she asked, pursing her lips.

“I am a bit hardheaded.”

She let out a throaty chuckle. “Welcome home, Tyler.”

He kissed her gently. “Good to be home, Nik.”

Nik gave him a sly look. “Do you have somewhere to be right now?”

Tyler grinned. “As a matter of fact, I do.”

She yipped as he scooped her up in his burly arms and carried her towards the bedroom. Nik pretended she wasn’t giggling the whole time, playfully gnawing on his ear—which was his weak spot and she’d known that for years—during the journey. They reached her massive bed and time simply stopped existing for a while.

As eager as she’d been to see him return, neither of them rushed it. He peeled her out of her clothes one item at a time, kissing every inch of her sienna skin, those big, calloused hands stroking her all over. She explored his tattoos, his new scars, appreciating the scope and size of him. He was _here_. She kept repeating it to herself in her head.

The sex was scorching hot. She had no need to hold back and neither did he. They knew each other too well. Tyler brought her twice on his tongue and fingers, that baritone voice ragged as he praised her during her orgasm, telling her she was a goddess and he was lucky to worship her. The way he moaned her name when she took his cock inside her mouth was exquisite and better than any wet dream she’d ever had about him. He dragged her up into his lap afterward and both of them sunk into each other like perfect symmetry. She rode him hard and he took it eagerly, not satisfied until he’d edged her into a third orgasm. She’d rolled them over after she came down from it, urging him to take his own pleasure, to give her everything, to truly belong to her. He came with her name on his lips, shaking all over, shell-shocked that anything on Earth could feel so good and right and fulfilling.

Afterward, they lay side by side, arms and legs entangled, breathing each other’s air. He didn’t ask to stay. He didn’t need to.

He was home.

FIN


End file.
